She was
by csgiovanna
Summary: Missing moment after 3X19 - One shot. Cosa è accaduto dopo la chiusura del caso dell'omicidio del marito di Erica Flynn, titolare di un'agenzia per cuori solitari? Quali sono le riflessioni di Lisbon dopo aver visto il video di Jane?


Teresa era in piedi, immobile e con lo sguardo fisso sulla punta delle sue scarpe, il laptop ancora stretto tra le braccia.  
>Era turbata.<br>Si sentiva in colpa per aver violato la privacy di Jane. La curiosità aveva avuto il sopravvento e aveva guardato il video che lui aveva registrato alla Symphony.  
>E così lo aveva visto: Patrick Jane senza la consueta maschera da giullare, senza i muri che si era sapientemente eretto intorno per proteggersi.<br>Fragile e vero.  
>Non era la prima volta che le capitava, lei era l'unica al CBI ad aver intravisto il vero Patrick Jane. Rapidi e rari sguardi su un abisso fatto di dolore, sensi di colpa misti ad una profonda dolcezza e malinconia che, ogni volta, la lasciavano turbata.<br>Ma non era solo quello a disorientarla.  
>"<em>Sto cercando qualcuno che...qualcuno di cui potermi fidare..."<em>  
>Sentiva ancora quelle parole ronzarle nella testa.<br>"_qualcuno forte, qualcuno...in pace con sé stesso"_  
>Deglutì a vuoto, appoggiò finalmente il computer sulla scrivania, ma rimase in piedi.<br>Non avrebbe dovuto, si rimproverò. Perché aveva guardato quel maledetto video?  
>"<em>Sembra una donna meravigliosa.<em>"  
>Lisbon sorrise tristemente mentre rivedeva, nella sua testa, il volto di Jane mentre rispondeva a Erica Flynn.<br>"_Lo era._"  
>Angela, naturalmente.<br>Si poteva amare così tanto? Tanto da superare la morte?  
>Il grande amore esisteva, dunque.<br>Un giorno qualcuno l'avrebbe mai amata in quel modo? Sarebbe riuscita vivere un amore così? Unico ed assoluto?  
>E lei? Era pronta ad amare in modo così profondo?<br>Jane era ancora innamorato di Angela. Dopo sette anni non era cambiato nulla per lui.  
>"<em>Sto cercando qualcuno che...<em>"  
>Smettila! Teresa, smettila!<br>"_qualcuno che conosca...il lato peggiore di me e mi ami comunque._"  
>Strinse involontariamente la croce che portava al collo.<br>"Un giorno Teresa incontrerai il grande amore" - le aveva detto sua madre sorridendole.  
>"E sarà bello?" - aveva chiesto lei, nella sua ingenuità di ragazzina.<br>"Oh certo! Per te sarà il principe azzurro!" - le aveva risposto, accarezzandole la testa.  
>Da un pezzo non credeva più a quella favola. Semplicemente il suo principe azzurro non esisteva. Perché sua madre non le aveva detto che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi dell'uomo sbagliato? Che avrebbe sofferto per amore?<br>"_Lo era_"  
>Angela. Per una frazione di secondo, aveva pensato che Jane stesse parlando di qualcun altro in quel video. E di chi mai avrebbe dovuto parlare, Teresa? Di te?<br>Lisbon si morse il labbro inferiore. Ma che diavolo andava a pensare?  
>Doveva smetterla immediatamente o quelle riflessioni l'avrebbero portata a conseguenze che non era pronta ad affrontare.<br>Non ora. Non dopo quello che aveva visto.  
>"<em>Lo era.<em>"  
>Sapeva che Jane era off limits per lei, come per tutte le altre donne.<br>Che l'unico suo obiettivo era trovare Red John e vendicarsi.  
>Che ogni giorno per lui era un continuo rivivere quella tragedia e incolparsi per quelle morti.<br>Che non c'era spazio per lui per costruirsi una nuova vita, per amare ancora.  
>Che la solitudine a cui si era condannato era il suo modo di espiare.<br>E allora perché aveva alimentato la speranza che lui...  
>Scacciò quel pensiero. Si sentiva confusa e triste.<br>Il video l'aveva turbata soprattutto perché aveva confermato quello che, in cuor suo, sapeva già: amava il principe di un'altra.  
>Lui non avrebbe mai potuto amare un'altra donna come aveva amato lei. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto reggere il confronto.<br>E lei, Teresa, avrebbe sopportato di non essere la donna delle sua vita?  
>"Forse dovresti provare ad accenderlo!" - la voce calda del biondo consulente la fece sussultare.<br>Da quanto era lì?  
>"C... Cosa?" - chiese Lisbon, sollevando lo sguardo verso la porta. Sentiva un leggero calore salirle sulle guance.<br>Ti prego non arrossire, non arrossire, si disse Teresa.  
>"Il computer, dico. Forse dovresti accenderlo, non credo che basti fissarlo, per quanto intensamente..." - le ripeté, con il suo solito sorriso malizioso.<br>"Oh... già..." - bofonchiò lei non sapendo bene cosa rispondere.  
>"Grazie, comunque" - le disse accennando al computer.<br>"Hem... magari la prossima volta basta chiederlo in prestito" - lo rimproverò lei, mentre si sedeva alla scrivania.  
>"Ok. Va tutto bene Lisbon?"<br>"Certo" - aveva risposto troppo velocemente, si disse.  
>"Mmm..."<br>"Oh andiamo! Il fatto che tu abbia chiuso un altro caso, non ti dà il diritto di intrufolarti nella mia testa!" - sbottò lei distogliendo lo sguardo.  
>Jane la fissò ma non disse nulla. Il consueto sorriso impertinente sulle labbra.<br>Lisbon si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.  
>"Certo che rivolgersi ad un'agenzia per trovare l'anima gemella è... imbarazzante, non trovi?" - esclamò Teresa, dopo un po'.<br>Ma che diavolo faceva? Perché mai aveva portato la discussione su quel tema?  
>"Non pensavo avessi intenzione di iscriverti. Non mi sembri proprio il tipo".<br>"Non infatti! Era solo per dire..." - rispose con le guance in fiamme.  
>"Che tipo d'uomo cerchi?" - esclamò lui, riproponendole una delle domande, a cui lui stesso aveva risposto.<br>"Ehm... no, io non sto cercando nessuno - la voce le usciva strozzata - e poi non credo in queste cose".  
>"In quali cose?" - Jane le si avvicinò, interessato dalla piega che aveva assunto la discussione.<br>"Trovare il principe azzurro, l'amore della vita... bla, bla, bla".  
>Jane la fissò accigliato.<br>"Ma esiste." - le disse con un sorriso vagamente triste.  
>Oh no, si rimproverò Teresa. Non poteva farcela.<br>"_Lo era_".  
>La frase del video tornò, prepotentemente, nella sua testa.<br>"Certo, lo so che esiste! - cercò di liquidare la cosa - Ma probabilmente il mio principe azzurro è già occupato!".  
>Mio Dio ma era impazzita? A questo punto poteva addirittura urlarglielo in faccia.<br>Patrick Jane sono innamorata di te. Ecco, così sarebbe stato per lo meno più dignitoso.  
>Lisbon trattenne il respiro, e si augurò di non essere diventata color porpora.<br>"Magari un giorno sarà tuo, chi può dirlo" - le disse con un'alzata di spalle.  
>Lisbon sorrise triste - "Già... chi può dirlo".<br>"Insomma, che tipo d'uomo cerchi?" - insistette lui.  
>"Qualcuno di cui potermi fidare...qualcuno che conosca il lato peggiore di me e mi ami comunque". - esclamò lei, quasi senza rendersi conto di quello che stava dicendo.<br>Lui la fissò in silenzio. Teresa cercò di sostenere il suo sguardo, ma sentiva lo stomaco rivoltarsi.  
>"Buona fortuna, allora" - le disse Jane salutandola con la mano.<br>"Buona notte, Jane".  
>Lo seguì allontanarsi con lo sguardo fino a quando non sparì dalla sua visuale.<br>Sospirò.  
>Amava il principe di un'altra.<p> 


End file.
